1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ladies garments and, more particularly, to a mock blouse for more comfort, convenience, and economy of wear.
2. Description of the Background
Blouses are a basic clothing item and add versatility to one's wardrobe. A simple change of blouse can give a skirt, suit or pair of slacks a completely new look. There are a variety of conventional blouses including button-up shirts, halter-tops, and the like. These may be made of silk, cotton, Rayon, Polyester or the like. Typically, the design of a blouse is matched to the style of the garment with which it will be worn. A casual design would be suitable for casual wear, a tailored design for a suit blouse, and a dressy design for special occasion wear. Design may include the use of trims and buttons. Unfortunately, quality silk halter-top (or camisole) blouses are becoming extremely expensive, upward of $60-70 per. It becomes a costly proposition to buy a silk halter-top blouse for each suit in one's closet. Moreover, silk halter-top blouses can be very uncomfortable as they provide very little venting. Most silk halter-top blouses are essentially a close-fitting shirt to be worn beneath a suit jacket, and silk is not a breathable fabric. It would be greatly advantageous to provide a mock blouse for greater economy, more comfort, and ease of wearing.